


A Matter of Trust

by SunriseRose1023



Series: Broken Promises [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Divorce, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Separations, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/pseuds/SunriseRose1023
Summary: You confront Tony after your grocery store confrontation, laying it all out on the line once and for all.





	A Matter of Trust

You paced the living room, thumbnail in your mouth. Wanda and Nat shared a glance behind you, until Nat cleared her throat.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

You closed your eyes for a moment, continuing your pacing.

“I’m _sure _I’m going to lose my shit if you ask me that one more time.”

Nat held her hands up, turning to look at Wanda, who shrugged her shoulders. You stopped pacing at the glow of headlights coming through the front windows and you turned to your sister.

“Just get the girls out of here as fast as you can, okay?”  
“Don’t worry about them, Y/N.”

You nodded to Wanda, swallowing as you turned to the door, a smile coming over your face when it opened.

“Mommy, you’re a-posed to keep the door locked.”  
“Well, I knew you were coming.”

You knelt down and closed your eyes as Phoebe ran to you, and you held her for a moment before Allie walked in. You hugged her next, as Bucky walked in, a confused look on his face.

“Hey, were you serious about—”  
“Don’t drop your bags!”

Allie and Phoebe gasped excitedly, squealing as Nat and Wanda walked out of the kitchen. They ran to them, squealing and chattering until Nat gave an ear-piercing whistle that made even Bucky wince.

“Keep your backpacks on and get your little butts into Auntie Wanda’s Bug. We are having a slumber party with your favorite aunties and no, Mama, I don’t even want to hear it. We are skipping school tomorrow.”

You couldn’t help but smile as Allie and Phoebe cheered, waving goodbye as they did the same to you, blowing you kisses as they hurried out the back door with Nat and Wanda. You looked back to Bucky and he shook his head.

“What’s going on?”

You shook your head, walking to him and putting your face in his chest. He easily wrapped his arms around you, resting his head atop yours. You let out a sigh, turning your head to rest your ear over his heart.

“I’m going to need you to stay close.”  
“Of course. What’s going on?”

You shook your head, tensing up when there was a knock at the door. You shook your head again and Bucky gave you one last squeeze, pulling away from you and turning to answer the door. You turned your back, lifting a hand to cover your mouth, spine straightening at the sound of the voice.

“Hey, I came over as fast as I could. What’s going on?”

You heard Bucky close the door and you turned around, feeling your breathing speed up as your vision went red. You lunged forward, slamming your hands against Tony’s chest, making him stagger backwards.

“Whoa!”

He stepped forward the same time you did, and you hit his chest as hard as you could, over and over again.

“What the—ow! What the fuck, Y/N?!”  
“You son of a bitch!”

Bucky stood back, eyes wide as he watched you continue to hit Tony. He snorted, trying to keep his laughter at bay while Tony tried to grab your quick hands.

“Stop hitting—stop it!”  
“You lied to me, you bastard!”  
“About wha—ow, Y/N—damn it, _stop_!”

Tony finally got a good grip on your wrists, jumping back when you tried to kick him. Bucky snorted at that, laughing at the glare Tony shot him just before your foot made contact with his knee and Tony sank to the floor. Bucky grimaced, then walked over, picking you up from behind and lifting you off the ground, rolling his eyes when you continued kicking.

“Relax, doll. It’s me.”

You did, chest heaving with the physical exertion you’d just put yourself through. Tony looked up at you, dark eyes narrowing as he got to his feet.

“Not saying I didn’t deserve that … but what brought it on?”  
“You’re a lying son of a bitch.”

Tony sighed, meeting your eyes as Bucky set you on the ground.

“What do you mean?”  
“_I_ _mean _I met your little whore in the goddamn grocery store, Tony.”

He seemed to freeze, breath catching in his throat. Bucky straightened as he watched him, brows furrowing. You shook your head, pushing a hand through your hair as you picked back up on your pacing.

“She stopped me in the fucking spice aisle. Said that _you_ were going to introduce us, but ‘things happen.’ ‘_Things happen?_’ Are you _fucking_ kidding me, Tony?”

He didn’t answer, but you didn’t pay him any mind. Bucky’s eyebrow raised as he watched all the color bleed from Tony’s face, as he reached out a shaking hand and pressed it against the wall. You continued pacing, shaking your head and rambling.

“She said she couldn’t wait to meet the kids. My _children_, Tony. I swear to you and God and whoever else is listening, it will be a cold day in hell before that slut gets anywhere near my daughters. She will meet them over my dead body.”  
“Y/N.”

You turned to Bucky, stopping when you noticed the look on his face.

“What?”

Bucky nodded towards Tony, and you watched his hand shake as he felt for the couch, sitting on the edge of an arm and lifting a hand to rub at his chest.

“Tony?”

He lifted his head, pressing his hand to the center of his chest before he blinked and his eyes met yours.

“Who was she?”

You blinked.

“What? Are you _fucking_ kidding me?”  
“No.”

You blew out a breath, looking over to Bucky as you pushed a hand through your hair. You shook your head.

“I don’t know who she was. I’ve never seen her before. She was … pretty. Blonde. Thin.”

You pressed your lips together, crossing your arms over your chest. Tony stood up, reaching out for you, but you shook your head and stepped away from him. Bucky laid a hand on your shoulder and you stepped away from him too, shaking your head again and walking to the window.

“She was beautiful and young. Exactly who I pictured if I ever thought about…”

Tony closed his eyes, swallowing hard before shaking his head.

“Baby, you—”  
“_Don’t_.”

Tony stopped at the ice in your voice. He gave a nod, running a hand over his mouth. He gave a harsh exhale, then shook his head, looking up to Bucky.

“I don’t know who she is.”

You gave a laugh from your spot at the window, and the men turned to look at you. You shook your head as you spoke, not turning to face them.

“Don’t lie to me. Don’t make me feel more stupid than I already do.”  
“I swear I’m not.”  
“I wish I believed you.”

Tony stared down at his hands, while Bucky slowly moved backwards until he was leaning against the wall. You rubbed your hands up and down your arms, trying to ward off the cold feeling that was trying to settle into your bones. Tony’s voice was soft when he spoke again.

“What can I do to prove it to you?”  
“I honestly don’t have a clue. I can’t … I can’t even look at you right now.”  
“I get that. I don’t want to look at myself.”

You turned around at that, seeing him staring down at his hands. Tony had always had problems with the way he saw himself. He played it off well, but you knew the level of self-loathing he could delve into. You wanted to go to him, to run your fingers through his hair and help him relax, but you couldn’t. You turned back to the window and let out a breath.

“This was a mistake. You should go.”

Tony lifted his head, looking at your back, then shaking his head. He stood to his feet, hanging his head, glancing at Bucky, who lifted a thumb to rub his bottom lip. Tony sighed, turning to you, and you glanced over your shoulder, meeting his eyes. You shook your head, rushing for him, pushing his chest again.

“How could you? Why wasn’t I enough for you?”

He grabbed your hands, yanking you closer to him, until all you could do was stare into his eyes. Bucky, who had taken a step closer when you started fighting again, now took a step back, realizing the two of you had pretty much forgotten about him. Tony’s voice was low, a half-step above a growl as he ground the words from clenched teeth.

“Eleven years ago, I stood before God and the entire _fucking_ world and swore that I’d love you and only you forever. I swore that I would, if not for the fact that it was true, then just to spite Howard.”

You blinked, unable to take your eyes from Tony’s face. Howard had never been one to mince words, and he’d often told anyone who would listen that it would never last between you and Tony. He thought you were a gold digger, and you were convinced he was going to have a heart attack when Tony told him the two of you would not be signing a pre-nup. In fact, it wasn’t until Allie was born that his heart finally softened towards you.

You continued to stare at Tony, his dark eyes on fire, but his touch on you gentle. Tony dropped your hands, moving his own to cup your face. You gave a shaky sigh as his thumbs traced your jawline, and his voice went lower, barely even a whisper.

“I vowed to love you, _only you_, until my last breath. You have to know that I would never voluntarily do something like this.”

You closed your eyes as Tony stepped closer to you, your forehead nearly brushing his chest as he spoke again.

“I don’t have any concrete proof yet, but … I just don’t think I did it.”

You shook your head as you lifted it again, eyes opening as you looked up at him.

“I need you to do better than just thinking.”  
“I’m trying, babe.”

Tony shook his head, moving one hand from your neck to your cheek.

“You have always been enough for me. How I ever made you feel that you weren’t … I’ll never forgive myself for that.”

Tears came to your eyes as you looked up at him and saw the storm raging in his dark eyes. You gave the slightest shake of your head, your voice barely audible.

“What are you saying? Be honest with me.”  
“I think she drugged me and staged the whole thing.”

You blinked as Tony dropped his hands from your face, and before you even realized what you were doing, you reached out and grabbed his arms. He turned to you, staying as close to you as you’d let him, and you blinked widely when Bucky stepped forward, into your line of sight.

“What did she look like? Give me every possible detail you can.”

You swallowed, glancing just over Tony’s shoulder at the wall as you spoke.

“Blonde hair to her shoulders. Dark eyes. She was thin, and she had dimples in her cheeks when she smiled. No obvious tattoos or anything. Just … pretty.”

You let go of Tony, lifting a hand to cover your mouth as you stepped away, walking to the chair and gripping the back of it. Bucky turned to Tony.

“That night, or … morning. Whatever. The woman you think drugged you. What did she look like?”  
“Exactly what Y/N’s describing. Blonde. Thin. Dimples in her cheeks.”  
“Pretty.”

Tony closed his eyes and turned to you. You glanced over your shoulder, lifting it before letting it fall. Tony shook his head, walking over until he was standing in front of you. You tried to move away from him, but he blocked you, until your back was against the wall and you were staring up at him. He shook his head again, tears in his eyes, voice husky and rough.

“I know what’s in my past, what you must think of me, especially now. You … Y/N, you are the only woman I have ever loved. Ever. You’re the only one who gets me, and I … I couldn’t be that stupid to throw that away. You are the only woman I see.”  
“Don’t. Don’t tell me—”  
“I have to!”

He grabbed your hands, bringing them to his chest, laying your palms over his heart.

“You changed my life when you took a chance on me, and I swore to myself the first night you spent with me that I’d spend the rest of my life making yours worthwhile. If I could show you even half of what you made me feel, I’d count it as some success. I love _you_, I worship _you_, and I would never throw our life away for another woman. There is no other woman. Just you.”

You shook your head, tears slipping down your cheeks. Tony’s shoulders heaved with the breaths he couldn’t hide and you sobbed as you reached out and looped your arms around his neck, pulling him in until you could kiss him. He pressed his hands against the wall on either side of your head, the two of you breaking apart when Bucky cleared his throat. Tony leaned his forehead onto yours as Bucky spoke.

“I’d like to get both of you to meet with a sketch artist tomorrow. See if we can’t get the ball rolling on some kind of investigation.”

You and Tony both nodded, and Bucky rolled his eyes before tossing his thumb towards the kitchen.

“I can see myself out.”

When you heard the back door open and shut, you moved out from inside Tony’s arms, rubbing your hands up and down your own. You watched him go to the front door and lock it, slipping his hands in his pockets as he turned to face you. You shook your head.

“I don’t … know what’s going on here.”  
“Well, that makes two of us.”

You couldn’t help the smile. Tony lifted a hand to rub at the back of his head and you crossed your arms over your chest.

“Talk to me.”

He lifted his head, meeting your eyes.

“Maybe Buck can bring the sketch artist to the penthouse, and while we do … whatever, Bucky and Jarvis can talk.”  
“Jarvis?”

Tony slowly nodded, and you shook your head.

“What does Jarvis have to do with any of this?”  
“He’s … collecting data.”  
“Data?”  
“Evidence.”  
“Evidence on what?”  
“He has a running theory that someone’s trying to set me up.”

You blinked, and Tony nodded, exhaling harshly. You looked away, and after a moment, you looked back to him.

“Who would want to set you up?”  
“How much time do you have?”

You closed your eyes and smiled, letting it slip from your face as you met his eyes again. You took a step closer to him, keeping your arms crossed over your chest.

“Do you think someone’s trying to set you up?”  
“I do.”  
“Why?”  
“Money is my first guess. Revenge is also on the list. Pick a topic.”

You shook your head, suddenly feeling cold.

“Are we in danger?”  
“No.”  
“How can you be sure?”  
“I’m sure.”  
“Tony.”  
“You and the girls are my top priority. I made sure you were safe before I even told you anything about that night.”

You felt your heart thump in your chest and he shook his head.

“I’m not sorry, and I’m not loosening the reins there. Hard limit.”

You lifted a hand to cover your mouth, turning away from him. He gently touched your shoulder and you looked back at him, seeing him raise his hands as he stepped away from you.

“I just … I haven’t gotten to look at you for a while. Don’t … don’t turn your back on me, please.”

Tears filled your eyes and you lifted a hand to press against them to try to keep the tears at bay. You reached out your other hand and he took it, holding your hand between both of his. You shook your head and stepped forward, letting your hand fall but keeping your eyes closed as you let your forehead rest against Tony’s chest. He gave the hand he was holding a squeeze, using his other hand to slip through your hair.

“You have to know that I would never go looking for someone else. I have everything I need in you. I know how this looks and I know what you’re feeling, but Y/N, I swear—”  
“She was so pretty, Tony.”  
“_You’re_ pretty. I don’t need a young blonde. I can barely keep up with our daughters.”

You gave a laugh in spite of the tears that were still threatening. You lifted your head to meet his eyes and you gave a shaky exhale.

“I miss you.”  
“I miss you. I’ve been miserable, not being able to see you and the girls every day. Well …”

You raised an eyebrow and Tony sighed.

“I may have gotten Jarvis to hack the school’s security cameras.”  
“Where the hell did Jarvis come from?!”

Tony gave a laugh, lifting a hand to lift the necklace you were wearing, one Allie helped him pick out for you just before Phoebe was born. After a moment, you spoke again.

“Did Jarvis hack the security cams here?”

After a beat, Tony nodded.

“I couldn’t _not_ make sure my girls were safe.”

You closed your eyes at the sudden onslaught of tears, biting back the sob you wanted to give. Tony moved his hand to cup your face and you leaned into the touch, blinking your eyes open and staring into his.

“I’m not okay, Tony.”  
“I know.”

You took in a breath and he gave you a sad smile.

“I knew it the moment I saw you.”

Your face fell as the tears started, and you let the sob free as Tony took you into his arms, holding you tightly.

“I’m here now. I’m here, baby.”

You shook your head, linking your arms around him, digging your fingers into his back.

“Don’t leave me again. _Please_.”

Tony squeezed you, moving back just enough for your lips to meet. You walked with him, neither of you moving from the kiss until he lowered you onto the couch. You stared up at him as he licked his lips and brought his eyes to yours.

“Where’re the girls?”  
“Nat and Wanda.”

Tony nodded, reaching behind his head and tugging his shirt off, groaning when your hands came to rest against his chest. He closed his eyes, then looked down at you, his dark eyes almost black as he closed the distance between you and kissed you again. You gasped as his hand slipped under your shirt, giving him opportunity to move his lips to your neck before he helped you to sit up, tugging your shirt off. You wrapped your arms around his neck as Tony went still, moving his hands to rest against your back, both of you just holding each other as you slowly kissed him, words neither of you could say being exchanged through the gentle kisses.

_I’ve missed you._  
_ Forgive me._  
_ I love you._  
_ I love you._

Tony’s hands slid down your sides until his fingertips dipped beneath your leggings. Your head fell back as he kissed your neck, your jaw, back to your lips.

“Lie back.”

You did as he asked, biting your lip as he tugged the leggings off, dropping them off the side of the couch. His hands went for your panties and your own shot down, grabbing his and speaking softly.

“Tony, I haven’t—”  
“I honestly could not care less. Let me.”

You closed your eyes and laid back, lifting your hips to help him slide your underwear down and off, moving one foot to rest against his shoulder, gasping when his mouth was on you. His tongue, his lips, the gentlest nips of his teeth made you gasp his name, reaching down to tug at his hair, the guttural groan Tony gave not even registering with you. Your body jolted until Tony’s hands clamped down on your hips, holding you still, and your mouth opened in a silent scream as your body was overtaken by the waves of almost painful pleasure.

You felt yourself collapse onto the couch, feeling like every muscle in your body had suddenly deflated. You soaked in the feel of your racing heart, blinking sleepy eyes open to see Tony’s smug, smiling face above you. You smiled and closed your eyes as Tony bent his head and kissed you, speaking softly as his lips made their way around your face.

“I’m not finished with you yet.”  
“Good.”  
“But I’m not doing it on the couch.”

You laughed and nodded in agreement, humming contentedly as Tony lifted you into his arms. You looped your arms around his neck and rested your head against his shoulder as he carried you up the stairs.

* * *

You had your head on Tony’s chest, both of you finally breathing somewhat normally, hearts finally calmed down and no longer racing.

“I love you.”

You tightened the arm you had around him as Tony spoke again.

“I love you. There’s so much I want to say, but—”  
“I know.”

You lifted your head to meet his eyes and smiled.

“I still don’t understand what’s going on, but …”  
“Neither do I. We’re trying to figure it out. Jarvis has a lot going on right now.”

He sighed, patting your shoulder as he sat up, and you sat up as well. He took your hand, shaking his head before meeting your eyes.

“Don’t give up on me. Please. I know I have to prove myself to you again, and I’m going to do everything I can, but I can’t do this without you. Not anymore.”

You reached over and laid a hand against his cheek, and he closed his eyes as he leaned into your touch. He gave a shaky breath and you murmured to him as the two of you laid back down. You moved his head to rest against your chest and he wrapped his arms around you. You trailed your fingers through his hair as you spoke softly.

“I’m sorry. I just … I couldn’t think. I couldn’t see anything but what was in front of me.”  
“I don’t blame you for that.”  
“I wanted to hurt you as badly as you’d hurt me.”  
“I know.”

You sighed, pulling him closer and settling into the bed.

“Now, though … god, I’ve missed you. I know we’ve got a lot to work through, but …”

You kissed the top of his head and Tony moved to look up at you. He moved to kiss you again, taking hold of your hips as he switched your positions, him lying back on the pillows as your hair fell as a curtain to hide the two of you.

* * *

“How long are Nat and Wanda keeping the girls?”

You shrugged your shoulders. You bent to look through the almost bare second shelf of the refrigerator, lifting one foot to rub against your other ankle.

“They’ll probably be ready to give them back by tomorrow afternoon.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah, we’re letting them skip school tomorrow. I wasn’t exactly thinking straight.”

Tony chuckled, tilting his head as he watched you. He’d tugged on a pair of boxers and you’d grabbed a shirt from his closet, one of the flannel button-ups he’d forgotten to pack when he left. He swallowed at the thought of that, then shook his head. You moved your foot again, absently running it up and down your calf before your shut the fridge and turned back to face him.

“We don’t have anything to eat.”

Tony lifted an eyebrow and you sighed.

“I left my groceries at the store.”

Tony winced, then propped his chin on his hand.

“Want to order something?”  
“Like what?”

Tony bounced his eyebrows.

“Mr. Foo’s? Tiny spicy chicken with the hot mustard sauce?”  
“And the cream cheese wontons?”

Tony smiled at your wide eyes and scoffed.

“What am I, an animal? Of course the wontons.”

You laughed, walking to him and laying your hands against his bare shoulders. He pushed the chair back from the bar and you moved between his legs, pushing his hair back from his face.

“You need a haircut.”  
“Make it happen.”

You laughed, shaking your head.

“I’ll call and get you an appointment.”  
“Want to come with me? I’ll get that chick to do the massage thing you liked so much.”

You laughed again, shaking your head.

“Tony, that was a pregnancy massage.”

He went still, eyebrows furrowing.

“Seriously?”

You nodded and he moved a hand to rest against your hip.

“It’s been that long?”

You shrugged your shoulders.

“We’ve been busy.”  
“Five years’ worth?”

You sighed, pushing a hand through your hair. Tony grabbed your hand and pulled it to his chest, and you looked down, eyebrows coming together as you pulled your hand from his, taking both of his hands and staring at them.

“Where’s your ring?”

Tony looked down at his hands, swallowing as he spoke softly.

“I don’t know.”  
“What do you mean you don’t know?”  
“It was gone when I …”

You swallowed, closing your eyes.

“When you woke up in her room?”

Tony nodded, keeping his eyes down instead of looking at you. You blinked your eyes open and saw him staring down, and you shook your head. You dropped his hands and moved in closer, taking him into your arms. He buried his face in your neck and you blinked back tears, widening your eyes when you realized what Tony was whispering.

He was apologizing, over and over again, and you shook your head as you pulled back and took his face in your hands. Tony shook his head, his wet eyes finally meeting your own. You gave a shaky breath, shaking your head.

“Tony.”  
“I’m so sorry you’re in this. I’m so sorry this is happening to you. I’d give anything to keep you from getting hurt.”  
“What about you?”

Tony shook his head, and you let your hands drop from his face.

“Tony.”  
“Forget about me.”

You gave a quiet laugh.

“I can’t. Trust me; I’ve tried.”

He met your eyes and you shook your head.

“I’m so sorry this is happening to you.”  
“Don’t—”  
“No, someone has to look out for you since you won’t do it yourself.”

Tony stepped back from you, a disgusted look on his face as he shook his head.

“Fuck me, Y/N. I don’t give a shit about me.”  
“Well, I do!”

You shook your head, waiting until he met your eyes again before you spoke.

“I’m so sorry this is happening to _you_. You don’t deserve this. I’m sorry we don’t know what’s going on and that you’re hurting. I’m so sorry that I’m the one who hurt you the most, and—”

Tony shook his head as he walked back to you, taking your hands.

“Don’t blame yourself for this.”  
“If I hadn’t—”  
“You never would have, if it hadn’t been for me and—”  
“God!”

You yanked your hands from his grasp and launched yourself at him, taking hold of his face and bringing it closer until your lips were on his. He groaned as his hands went to your hips, fingers digging into your flesh before he lifted you onto the counter. You gasped as his hands took hold of your shirt—_his_ shirt—ripping it open, buttons flying to the floor. Your head fell back and hit the cabinet as his mouth went to your breast, the stubble on his face scratching your delicate skin.

“Oh, god.”

Your voice was barely a whisper, and Tony lifted his head, taking hold of one of your hands, lifting it beside your head, holding it against the cabinet. You whimpered when his mouth met yours again, gentler this time, and you lifted a hand to cup his face. You slid off the counter, kissing him again as your feet touched the floor, and you turned around, leaning over and resting your forearms on the counter while Tony gave a strangled groan behind you. Tony pressed a kiss to the back of your shoulder, both of you gasping and moaning as he entered you.

As cliché as it sounds, your knees went weak, so much so that you might have fallen, had Tony not slid an arm under you, holding you steady. His lips danced over your shoulders as his hips thrust against yours, and you moaned as warmth began filling your veins. You lifted a shaky hand to push it through his hair, gripping tightly when he hit _that _spot, holding his head to your neck as he licked and sucked and gently bit down.

“Tony.”  
“I know, babe. I’ve got you.”  
_“Tony.”  
_“I’m right here.”

He kissed every bit of you that he could reach, moving his hands to link his fingers with yours. You shook your head as he murmured nonsense into your ear, and you felt your heartbeat kick up as muscle in your body seemed to tighten at once.

“That’s it. Come on, baby.”

Your mouth opened in a silent scream as it felt like your blood had turned to lightning in your veins. You felt your body jolt once, twice, then begin to shake as you held as tightly as you could to Tony’s hands. Your ears filled with staticky white noise, until Tony’s broken groan of your name rang through as his hips stuttered and pressed against yours.

You turned to lay your head against the cool countertop and Tony wrapped his arms around you, kissing your cheek and resting his head against yours. You gave a soft moan when he slipped free, and he gently turned you to face him, smiling when you buried your head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around you, sighing and resting his head atop yours. After a few moments, you lifted your head to look into his eyes and he smiled.

“Hey, you.”

You moved a hand to his cheek, pulling his face to yours and kissing him. He moved to rest his forehead against yours, both of you closing your eyes, and you slowly ran your fingers through his hair.

“You know … we will have to sit down and talk at some point.”  
“I don’t know, I’m kind of liking this system we’ve got going on right now.”

You laughed, pinching his side. He smiled at you, fingers gently running up and down your spine, nails tickling your skin. You moved a hand to the center of his chest, closing your eyes when you felt the steady thump of his heartbeat. Your voice was soft.

“What if someone is setting you up?”

When he didn’t answer, you lifted your eyes to his. He gave you a sad smile, then shook his head.

“I don’t know, babe.”  
“Why would they do it? Money?”  
“That’s my best guess.”

You both went quiet, and you moved your hand to his face, watching as he closed his eyes and leaned into your touch. You shook your head, voice barely a whisper.

“What did that girl do to you?”

Tony squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head, starting to pull away from you. You grabbed his arm and he turned back, making you gasp as he swept you into his arms, burying his face in your hair. You closed your eyes at the tears that threatened and held him just as tightly. After a few moments, you spoke, your voice stronger than you were expecting it to be.

“We’ll get through this. Whatever happens, we’ll get through it.”  
“Promise?”

You closed your eyes again, smiling at his muffled question.

“I promise.”

You blinked your eyes open, swallowing before speaking again.

“I’m so sorry I pushed you away.”  
“Y/N—”  
“Let me. Please.”

Tony nodded, making no moves to let you go. You moved a hand to trail through his hair.

“I was so angry and hurt. I wanted you to hurt the way I was hurting.”  
“I never meant for you to get hurt. I never meant for any of this to happen.”

He leaned back, keeping his hands on your hips and staring into your eyes.

“You have to know that you are everything to me. You and our girls.”  
“I know.”  
“Then you have to know that I’d never cheat on you.”

You looked at his chest and he shook his head.

“I know what you’re thinking and you _are _enough for me. You’ve always been enough for me. I’m not good enough for you, but—”  
“Stop.”

You shook your head, lifting a finger to his lips. He took hold of your hand, pressing a kiss to your finger before he lowered your hands to his chest. You shook your head again, voice thick.

“You’re the best man I’ve ever known.”  
“Now you’re just blowing smoke.”

You laughed, waiting until he met your eyes.

“I love you.”

He swallowed, nodding his head, looking away. You gave his hand a squeeze as you spoke again.

“I know you heard me, but I’m going to say it again. I love you, Tony. And I’m sorry I didn’t believe in that or trust you enough.”

He took hold of your face, both of you closing your eyes as he pressed his lips to yours. He moved to rest his forehead against yours, and you let your hands rest at his waist.

“I’m going to take care of you.”  
“Tony.”  
“I’m serious. I don’t want you mixed up in this mess—”  
“Well, I am.”

He leaned back, looking into your eyes, slowly shaking his head.

“I have a sinking feeling it’s just going to get messier.”

You nodded, lifting your left hand. He gently held your fingers as you moved your thumb to wiggle your wedding ring.

“For better or worse, remember?”

Tony nodded.

“I do.”

You smiled.

“I did then, and I do now.”

You looked into his eyes, smiling.

“I’m going to stand by you, Tony. No matter what comes our way.”

He nodded, and you bit the inside of your cheek.

“I do have a couple of stipulations, though.”

He raised a dark eyebrow and you lifted one finger.

“We’ve got to get you another ring.”

Tony nodded, and you couldn’t stop the smile.

“And Jarvis needs to come with you when you move back in.”

His eyes shot to yours and you lifted a shoulder. He shook his head.

“Are you serious?”  
“Yes. Your girls need you here and I’m miserable without you, so _please_, come home.”

Tony lifted you into his arms, twirling you around as you laughed. He kissed you as soon as your feet were back on the floor and you sighed.

“And now, let’s go to bed.”  
“Seriously? We’ve gone like four times—”  
“Not for that, you lush. I’m exhausted. And sore.”

You and Tony stared at each other as both of your stomachs loudly grumbled. You blinked, then met his eyes.

“And _starving_. Call Mr. Foo’s while you find your pants.”  
“Bossy.”

You held a hand to the bannister, glancing over your shoulder and lifting an eyebrow. Tony raised his hands, shaking his head.

“Which is something I love about you. Where’s the phone?”

He hurried towards the kitchen and you shook your head, laughing to yourself as you started up the stairs to get some clothes on.

* * *

You were in the middle of a strange dream, one of those odd times when you knew you were dreaming, caught in that weird space between sleeping and being awake. You were swimming in seas of honey, much like the animated Winnie the Pooh episodes the girls loved to watch. A constant buzzing could be heard, from the bees who’d made the honey you were floating in.

Wait.

No.

That buzzing was real.

You blinked your eyes open, disoriented for a moment until you realized your surroundings. You were in your bed, a smile coming over your face when you realized you were tangled up with Tony. Your legs were tangled with his, your back against his chest, his arms holding you tightly to him, as close as you could be. You smiled, closing your eyes, hearing the buzzing start up again.

“Go back to sleep.”

You smiled at the sleep-heavy voice, snuggling closer to him.

“We wouldn’t be so tired if you hadn’t kept me up all night.”  
“It wasn’t _all _night.”

You gave a soft laugh followed by a yawn, shaking your head.

“What’s that buzzing noise?”  
“Phone.”

You nodded, eyes closed as you shifted, holding your pillow. Your eyes opened again as the buzzing died, then re-started and you shook your head.

“It might be the girls.”

Tony groaned, and you smiled as he kissed your shoulder, then rolled to his side, throwing out an arm and grabbing his phone from the nightstand.

“What?”

You rolled to look at him, worry furrowing your brows when he sat up.

“When? How?”

You swallowed as you sat up, and Tony moved to the edge of the bed, standing up and walking to the bathroom. You heard the buzzing again, looking to your nightstand and grabbing your phone, eyes widening when you saw Natasha’s name on the screen. You slid your finger across the phone, licking your suddenly dry lips.

“Nat?”  
_“Oh, Y/N! Oh, thank God.”  
_“Wanda, what’s wrong?”

Her voice was low, almost frantic.

_“Photographers. Y/N, they’re everywhere. Nat went to get donuts and she didn’t take her phone. Well, she called me from the donut shop because she can’t get back home.”_

You felt your heart thump in your chest.

“H-how? How did they find you?”  
_“I don’t know. I’ve got the girls watching a movie, and all the curtains are drawn, but …”_

You closed your eyes.

“Okay. It’s okay. I’ll call Bucky and he’ll come and help you.”  
_“Thank you.”  
_“Just hang on, Wanda.”

You ended the call, crawling out of the bed, using a shaky finger to dial Bucky. He answered on the second ring, greeting halfway through a yawn.

_“Barnes.”  
_“Buck, I need you.”

Any trace of sleepiness in his voice was gone when he spoke again.

_“What happened?”_

You shook your head as you walked into your closet.

“Paparazzi found Nat and Wanda’s place. The girls are with them.”  
_“How bad is it?”  
_“Nat went to get breakfast and can’t get back home.”

Tears came to your eyes then and you gave a shaky gasp. You lifted a hand to your lips and nodded at Bucky’s words.

_“Give me five minutes and I’ll have the girls. Do you want me to bring them to you or Tony?”_

You glanced towards the bedroom, where you could hear Tony hissing, spitting curses to whomever was on the other end of the line.

“Tony’s. We’ll head there now, and maybe they won’t be expecting it.”  
_“If I get a tail, it could ruin everything we’ve set up so far.”_

You shook your head as you tugged a pair of underwear up your legs.

“I need my babies safe, Bucky. Just get them to me.”  
_“I’ll get them to you. Just hang on. Head to Tony’s now.”_

You nodded as the call ended, and you tossed your phone onto the dresser, pulling on a bra and a pair of leggings.

“Babe?”  
“Closet!”

Tony stopped in the doorway, eyebrows furrowing.

“What happened?”  
“Paparazzi swarm at Nat and Wanda’s. Nat can’t get back to the house.”  
“Are the girls—”  
“They’re fine. Wanda’s got them, and Bucky’s heading that way. I told him to bring them to—”  
“The penthouse. Let’s go.”

He turned to leave and you shook your head.

“Tony!”

He stopped, looking over his shoulder at you, and you smiled through the dread pooling in your stomach.

“You’re naked.”

He glanced down, clearing his throat as he walked to his side of the closet. You shook your head, a quiet laugh leaving your lips as you rushed to the bathroom to try and throw your hair up.


End file.
